


Make a Wish

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: UnderFresh
Genre: Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Story, Maybe - Freeform, My OCs, Other, Underfresh - Freeform, Underfresh Sans, Wish, fresh! sans - Freeform, i guess, more or less, not romantic - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: Everyone has made a wish at least once in their life. Maybe you still do. Wishes have powers that we could not comprehend. Sometimes... they can make someone entirely new.





	

The blue lights illuminated Fresh's face as he walked into the room. The room seemed to pulsate with magic energy, the colors being calm, deep and light blues. It didn't have a name, so he just referred to it as the "Wishing Room". That's what people did in it anyway. They wished. For what, he didn't know. He just knew that wishes made here would come true eventually. At least, that's how the rumors go. Even though he had better things to do than listen to some silly little rumors, he couldn't help but try. He came here everyday to wish for emotions. At least for one day. He walked to the middle of the room like he had so many times before. "Hey... bro, I know I ask for this everyday but..." He looked at the numerous lights floating around the room. "Please," He continued, "Give me emotions. It could be for a day... just, please, lemme feel somethin' at least once in my life..." He asked. He stood there for a few more seconds. Then he caught notice of a shadow. It was not his, but someone else's.   
  
He spun around, catching sight of a small skeleton. She had small light tangerine hearts for pupils and wore a light green zip hoodie with a big pink heart in the middle and light yellow sleeves. She also wore denim shorts and pink sneakers. Once she realized that she had been caught, she stepped back. Her pupils were now a peach color. 'What the heck does that mean?' He thought. The small skeleton was on the verge of running away. "Hey, broseph. Come over here one millisecond." Fresh called. The skeleton stared at him, her pupils becoming a lighter color. "I ain't gonna hurt ya." He crossed his heart. "Promise." She contemplated whether or not she should go over there. She seemed to decided 'yes', because she ended up walking over to him. Her pupils were now a dark peach color. He knelt down using one knee so he could match her height and maybe help her relax some. " 'Ey kid! What'cha doin' here all alone?" he asked with a big grin. The skele-child just shrugged a bit. "I dunno..." She muttered. Fresh tapped a knee cap. "Hey, what's that on your shirt?" He asked as he pointed at her chest. She looked confusedly down at her jacket. Fresh then proceeded to flick his finger up, barely missing her nose cavity.    
  
She automatically covered her nose cavity afterward. She stared at him. Her pupils slowly began to turn a light green. She snorted. Then she had small giggle fest. "Score! I knew you could smile! But, srsly, where do ya live?" He asked. Her pupils faded into a pale blue. "I live here." She answered, now smiling. "Rlly? I've never seen ya 'round here!" Fresh responded. "That's because I was just made yesterday." She stated. 'Yesterday...? That means she's only one day old...' He thought. "Hey, outta curiosity, just how were ya made bro?" he asked. "I was made from the magical energy from this place and a wish made here everyday."   
  
"What wish was that?"    
  
"The wish to feel emotions."   
  
Fresh knew that wish. It was his wish. 'Does that mean I'm a dad?’ He thought. He honestly didn’t know how he felt about that. Actually, he didn’t feel anything at all, as usual. But it was still a surprise. He has always known that this room had a lot of magical energy, but he never knew it had this kind of potential. It was interesting, to say the least. “Th-that’s why I was watching you. I recognized your wish… as the wish that created me.” Her pupils were becoming an orange color. “I understand if you want nothing to do with me. I mean, you only wanted to wish. You never thought I could come about…” She continued to ramble on and stumble all over her words, on the verge of tears, pupils now a royal blue. ‘Uh-oh.’ Fresh thought. He’d better say something before the waterworks started. “Whoa whoa whoa WHOA. Kid, calm down. Listen, I didn’t think that it was possible for dis place to all up take my wish and make you either, but, uhh…” What else to say… he remembered the movies he had seen in which at least one of the parents leave their children. The child was left feeling like they weren’t enough, like they had done something wrong, like they were  _ mistakes. _ Well, she was technically a mistake, but that’s not the point. The point was; he may have not had feelings, but she did. And leaving her now could leave a serious impact on her life. Besides, it’d ruin his rep. “...but it’d be crazy wrong to leave ya here, especially with no one ‘round to watch ya.” He continued. “Besides, I  _ am _ kinda the reason ur here. Might as well take responsibility for it.” He finished with a small shrug.

 

“Y-you mean... “ She stuttered, finally calming down a bit. “Yeah, ur def coming with me. ‘Sides, I think you may be interestin’ to watch.” He said. “Th-thank you so much!” She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He took note that her pupils were a deep green. Fresh was taken aback from the sudden hug. It was normally him hugging others, not the other way around. He did hug back, however. When they parted he remembered something. “Oh yeah, what’s ur name?” He asked. She thought for a second. “I… don’t know.” She finally replied. “Hmmmmm….. That’s a problem.” He stated. “...Ah-hah!” He said, snapping his fingers. “Wish! U were created from my wish, so ur name can be Wish!” He said. Wish lit up. “I love it!” She exclaimed. 

  
And that was how an entirely new person was created from one little wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish-  
> Verb:  
> 1.  
> to feel or express a strong desire or hope for something that is not easily attainable; to want something that cannot or probably will not happen.
> 
> Noun:  
> 1.  
> a desire or hope for something to happen.


End file.
